Ciclo sem fim
by KenaTreze Pol
Summary: O garoto carrancudo, o idiota hiperativo e a garota apaixonada. Até quando eles iriam se encontrar ? Sasuke mudou seus hábitos, mudou sua vida. Só esqueceu de mudar seus companheiros. Sasuke o fazia sem nem mesmo ter consciência. O mesmo ciclo sem fim.


como devem saber, Naruto não me pertence. E sim, a Kishimoto.

É minha primeira fic, ou seja, sugestões e críticas construtivas são bem vindas.

Está meio fraquinha, mas eu gostei dela.

Em _itálico _são lembranças tá gente, caso fique meio confuso.

_**I see my vision burn,**_

_(Eu vejo minha visão queimando)_

_**I feel my memories fade with time**_

_(Eu sinto minhas memórias desaparecendo com o tempo)_

_**But I'm too young to worry**_

_(Mas eu sou muito novo para me preocupar)_

_**A melody, a memory**_

_(uma melodia, uma memória)_

_**Or just one picture ?**_

_( ou apenas uma fotografia ?)_

**Seize the day – A7x**

_Vamos almoçar juntos, Sasuke-kun ?_

" uhn ..." resmungou relutante em abrir os olhos. Por quê deveria ? Não tinha de fazer nada o dia inteiro, ele mesmo se dera folga.

" SUIGETSU, VOCÊ REALM-"

Suspirou cansado, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar. Seus companheiros eram barulhentos.

_Dobe_

Companheiros. Soava estranho os chamar assim. Não sentia nada por eles, nem mesmo simpatia. Apenas por Juugo. Ele era sério, disciplinado,centrado em seus objetivos e ás vezes até **carrancudo**. Além de não falar mais do que o necessário.

_Teme_

Então vinha Suigetsu. **Hiperativo**, falador e parecia ter o dom de irritar a todos. Não media suas palavras e tinha uma certa obsessão em o ultrapassar .

_Eu sempre deixo Sasuke-kun irritado..._

E... Karin. Ela era mimada, superficial, brigava constantemente com Suigetsu e se clamada **apaixonada** por Sasuke. Uma garota imatura e irritante.

_Irritante_

Aquilo o atingiu de uma forma desconcertante.

_Por favor... Fique aqui comigo_

_Desista da vingança _

_Ficou com medo, seu gatinho medroso ?_

Ah ! Resmunga emburrado. Chega de pensamentos inúteis logo pela manhã.

Se apoiou na estante ao lado da cama em busca de um copo d'água , que se encontrava vazio. Irritado, abriu a gaveta com força, procurando uma garrafa e se surpreendeu com o que pegou.

Uma foto .

Uma foto do time 7.

Lembrava desse dia muito bem.

Foi quando disse à Kakashi que os tinha reconhecido como companheiros, senão não teria pedido uma cópia.

Mas ele sabia a verdade. Oh, ele sabia.

Ele sempre soube, só não tinha percebido ainda.

Mas que outra razão teria ? Porque eles eram seus amigos ? Ele os via todos os dias...

Não. O motivo era mais simples e mais complexo.

Quando ele viu a fotografia pela primeira vez, não conseguiu enxergar mais nada. Não enxergava Naruto. Não enxergava Kakashi afagando seu cabelo. Não enxergava a si mesmo. Nem mesmo enxergava Sakura.

Enxergava o sorriso dela. E como ele era radiante.

Ela não se importava se nem Sasuke, nem Naruto queriam tirar a foto. Ela simplesmente estava feliz . Feliz por estar ali.

Feliz por estar ao lado dele.

Não existia algo mais lindo que o sorriso dela. Mas ele não sabia disso. Fora tolo em perceber tarde demais.

_Se não puder ficar, então me leve junto !_

E foi nesse momento que percebeu.

Quando ela pediu que ele ficasse , seus pés quase se moveram em direção à ela. Ele iria ficar. Ele sabia que sim.

_Não sou como vocês_

_Eu sou um vingador_

Mas era tarde demais.

_Sasuke, você planeja ficar sozinho de novo ?_

Como ele visitaria seus pais no cemitério ?

_vingança não traz felicidade a ninguém_

_nem a você._

Como diria à eles que não foram vingados ?

_Sasuke_-_kun_

_Pare, por favor._

_Já chega_

Balançando a cabeça, ele enfiou a fotografia de seus ex-companheiros dentro da gaveta. Não podia se dar o luxo de regressar desse jeito.

Levantou e foi apartar a briga entre Karin e Suigetsu.

_Adeus, Time 7..._

_- Você ainda se lembra ?_

_De quando nos tornamos Genins, de quando formamos um grupo juntos..._

_A primeira vez que falei com você sozinha . Você pirou comigo..._

_- Eu não me lembro._

_- Hehe... Foi o que pensei_

_Foi a tanto tempo atrás..._

_Mas naquele dia, Sasuke-kun e eu_

_ e Naruto e Kakashi-sensei... Nós completamos muitas missões_

_Mas, acima de tudo_

_isso me deixava feliz_

_Por que afinal,_

_Aquela que era irritante_

_Aquela que chorou por ele_

_Aquela que ele arriscava a vida para salvar_

_Aquela que o amava_

_Aqueça que preenchia sua existência_

_Era Sakura._

_Sempre seria._


End file.
